Operation of autonomously navigating vehicles, such as robotic vehicles, preferably includes determination of safe and predictable routes through an environment. A human driver is generally capable of detecting principal directions within an environment, such as drivable passageways through a parking lot. However, this is a challenge for autonomous navigation systems capable of operating with human input.